thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas/Gallery
Gallery Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture.jpg|CGI Snowglobe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture2.jpg|Toy robot Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture3.jpg|Toy robot running Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture4.jpg|Toy robot pushing "The Wiggles" logo on cart Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-TitleCard.jpg|Toy robot pushing the "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" title card on cart. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture5.jpg|Shot zooming in to snow-globe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture6.jpg|The Wiggles' house Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture7.jpg|Toy robot in front of the Wiggles' cabin house HaveaVeryMerryChristmasSongTitle.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" song title on book HaveaVeryMerryChristmas.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" GreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg JeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title MurrayandJeff3.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The S.S Feathersword Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(Song).jpg|"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" SantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony playing Red Starry Guitar MurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar GregandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Henry GregandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Wags Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(Song)2.jpg|Rudolf and the other reindeers playing music HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|Henry and Santa Claus RudolfTheRed-NosedReindeer-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GreginRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandRudolf.jpg|The Wiggles and Rudolf JeffinRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Jeff CassandraHalloraninWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|"Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer" RudolfandSantaClaus.jpg|Rudolf and Santa Claus MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Murray and Santa Claus RudolfTheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|The Wiggles, Rudolf and Santa Claus AnthonyinRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Claus MurrayinRudolftheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|Murray playing Red Takamine acoustic guitar MurrayandGreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Murray SantaClaus2.jpg|Santa Claus HereComesSantaClaus-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy GregandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Dorothy HereComesSantaClaus.jpg|"Here Comes Santa Claus" GoSantaGo-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GoSantaGo.jpg|"Go Santa Go" GoSantaGo2.jpg|Santa and his elf-and-reindeer crew TheWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggle Friends JeffandWagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Wags HenryandJeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry and Jeff DingDongMerrilyonHigh-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title CaptainFeatherswordinDingDongMerrilyonHigh.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheBells.jpg|The bells DorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy DingDongMerrilyonHigh.jpg|"Ding Dong Merrily on High" DorothyandHenry3.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and the kids HenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry HenryandWags5.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags putting star on top of the Christmas tree ChristmasStar-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title ChristmasStar.jpg|"Christmas Star" UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and the kids UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GreginUntoUs,ThisHolyNight.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar TheWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Wiggles playing music TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music JeffandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Trumpet.jpg|Trumpet TheOtherWigglesandGeorgiaCook.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Murray's daughter, Georgia UntoUs,ThisHolyNight.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" FelizNavidad-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title FelizNavidad-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Iggy, Ziggy and Frank GregandJeff5.jpg|Greg and Jeff FelizNavidad.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" LarissaWright.jpg|Larissa Wright AnthonyPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Anthony playing the trumpet Iggy,ZiggyandFrank.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy & Frank JingleBells-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title JingleBells-Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about sleighs JingleBells-Prologue2.jpg|''"I got scissors to cut the cardboard."' JingleBells-Prologue3.jpg|"And I got some glue here to glue down the pieces of the sleigh."'' JingleBells-Prologue4.jpg|Greg, Anthony, Wags and Captain JingleBells-Prologue5.jpg|''"And I'm painting the sleigh with this huge paintbrush. So why don't we sing a song about riding in a sleigh?"'' JingleBells.jpg|"Jingle Bells" CaptainandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Anthony JingleBells2.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Wags JingleBells3.jpg|Murray playing Red Takamine acoustic guitar JingleBells-Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Captain riding in cardboard sleigh TheBeachChristmasStyle.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Henry showing their sandcastle JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Murray holding Red Starry Guitar JeffWakingUpinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff waking up ChristmasPicnic-Prologue.jpg|Jeff talking to the others about his dream Jeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair ChristmasPicnic-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff dumping water out from his shoe ChristmasPicnic-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title DorothyandWags4.jpg|Dorothy and Wags AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas2.jpg|Anthony at the beach ChristmasPicnic.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" MurrayWearingPaperCrown.jpg|Murray wearing paper crown AnthonyFallingDown.jpg|Anthony falling down JeffandCaptaininWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Captain Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus" GregandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg and Santa Claus Henry'sChristmasDance-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Henry'sChristmasDance.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" Dorothy'sDanceFloor-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Dorothy Dorothy'sDanceFloor.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor: Tap Dancing" Dorothy'sDanceFloor2.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor: Scottish Dancing" Dorothy'sDanceFloor3.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor: Line Dancing" Dorothy'sDanceFloor4.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor: Irish Dancing" Jeff'sChristmasTune-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Jeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|"Jeff's Christmas Tune" MurrayandHenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray and Henry wearing crowns WagstheDoginJeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Wags wearing crown GregandAnthony7.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing crowns GregandCaptain2.jpg|Greg and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Santa JeffandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff and Santa Jeff'sChristmasTune2.jpg|Murray and Jeff (Notice that Jeff's keyboard is seen) DorothytheDinosaurinJeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Dorothy wearing crown HenrytheOctopusinJeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Henry wearing crown AnthonyandWags4.jpg|Anthony and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Captain Feathersword and Murray PirateFoodPoem.jpg|Greg reciting "Pirate Food Poem" It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeathersword-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title RedStarryGuitar.jpg|Red Starry Guitar It'saChristmasPartyOnTheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|"It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" RedStarryKeyboardinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword2.jpg|Jeff and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar AwayinaManger-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title AwayinaManger.jpg|"Away in a Manger" JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmas2.jpg|Jeff sleeping AnthonyinAwayinaManger.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamaine acoustic guitar MurrayinAwayinaManger.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar GreginAwayinaManger.jpg|Greg singing the song TheChristmasTree.jpg|The Christmas Tree TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles holding Wags' bones MurrayandWags2.jpg|Murray and Wags WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title WagsIsBouncingAroundTheChristmasTree.jpg|"Wags Is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" WagsIsBouncingAroundTheChristmasTree2.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Anthony on Wiggly Telephone SilentNight-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card SilentNight.jpg|"Silent Night" SilentNight2.jpg|Jeff's keyboard spotted JeffinSilentNight.jpg|Jeff playing red Takamine acoustic guitar WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title WeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries